


1000x10 vạn lần hơn

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pretty fucking stupid, wonu just kind of there idk
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: Seungcheol luôn nói anh yêu em trước mỗi bữa ăn.





	

 

Ban đầu cậu tưởng mình nghe nhầm.

Anh thậm chí còn cười vào vẻ mặt ngớ ra của Jihoon với đuôi cá còn chĩa khỏi miệng, khiến cậu xấu hổ và tin rằng có lẽ mình nghe nhầm thật, rằng bằng cách nào đó câu "Anh sẽ ăn ngon miệng" lại bị sắp xếp thành "Anh yêu em" khi lọt qua tai cậu, nên Jihoon tự nhủ rằng chắc cậu chỉ mơ tưởng ra.

Nhưng như thế còn kì lạ hơn, khi thường người ta chỉ mơ tưởng những thứ mình mong sẽ trở thành hiện thực. Và cậu, Lee Jihoon, mong được nghe Seungcheol - đàn anh cùng trường và là bạn thân từ nhỏ - tỏ tình, với mình. Thật sao?

Jihoon lắc đầu mạnh, cậu nên thấy may vì mình không bị mắc xương cá sau đó.

Nhưng rồi lần sau đó, lần sau đó nữa, sau sau đó nữa, Jihoon mới đi đến được kết luận là tai cậu không nghe nhầm sau lần thứ một trăm năm mươi. Tại sao cậu nhớ rõ số lần á? Là vì Seungcheol luôn lựa thời điểm trước ba bữa ăn mỗi ngày để nói cái câu đó suốt một tháng qua.

"Anh yêu em."

Nhiều lần Jihoon định hỏi anh xem liệu anh có học nhầm câu nói chúc ăn ngon miệng từ đâu không, nhưng rồi nghĩ điều đó lại khá ngớ ngẩn. Và Seungcheol đã từng làm nhiều điều ngớ ngẩn trước đây, nhưng dù gì anh cũng đã lên được tới lớp mười hai cùng xấp giấy khen ép vào khung kính trải bàn để không làm trầy bàn học của mình.

Và nếu Jihoon có phải hỏi anh đi chăng nữa, cậu phải hỏi như thế nào đây? Anh ơi anh nói yêu em ấy hả? Rồi Seungcheol sẽ trả lời thế nào, và không khí gượng gạo sau đó nữa. Nên cậu quyết định im lặng cúi đầu ăn cho xong hộp cơm trưa để lánh khỏi những tình huống giao tiếp khó xử, và Jihoon không thích phiền phức.

Vậy nên cứ thế, lời tỏ tình(?) cứ đều đặn như cơm bữa, đúng nghĩa đen.

"Có khi ảnh muốn bày tỏ lòng cảm kích vì mày luôn chuẩn bị cơm hộp cho ảnh thì sao?" Wonwoo nêu lên một lần khi cậu băn khoăn với nó sau lần thứ ba trăm xảy ra.

Nhưng sao gọi là chuẩn bị được khi mà những gì cậu làm là nấu nhiều cơm hơn một chút và hâm lại những thứ nhà mình ăn ngày hôm trước. Có lẽ là tốt hơn nếu so với việc Seungcheol cứ mua cơm cuộn củ cải ăn ngày này tháng nọ, trong khi anh là đội trưởng câu lạc bộ taekwondo của trường. Lần đầu họ thật sự tiếp xúc với nhau cũng là vì chuyện ăn uống dị thường của anh.

Vào ngày đầu tham quan câu lạc bộ, sau một trận đấu tập mọi người có rủ nhau đi ăn chiều và khi Jihoon từ chối vì có đem theo phần cơm cho mình (chủ yếu là vì cậu chưa từng giỏi mấy việc như hoà đồng với bạn cùng lứa) còn Seungcheol - bấy giờ trong mắt Jihoon là một anh đội trưởng rất ngầu, khi một mình anh quật ngã được cả ba người liên tiếp - cũng cười đùa hẹn lần sau rồi ra góc phòng tập ngồi với cuộn kimbap của anh.

Đến ngày thứ năm Jihoon mới dám lấy can đảm đến hỏi anh:

"Nhà anh nghèo lắm hả?"

Người bình thường nghe hỏi như thế hẳn đã phật lòng mà không thèm nhìn mặt cậu lần hai. Nhưng Seungcheol chỉ ngớ ra một chút, rồi phá lên cười:

"Thằng nhóc này đùa vui thật! Em tên là gì ấy nhỉ? Jihoon?"

Jihoon gật, ngạc nhiên khi anh hiểu mình đang đùa. Không những vậy anh còn nói tiếp như đọc được ý nghĩ của cậu nữa:

"Lần sau có đùa thì cười tươi lên, nhé? Anh thì hiểu nhưng người như Jisoo thì sẽ tưởng em đang bắt nạt cậu ta đấy!

"Anh ăn thế này vì anh thích thôi. Anh thích củ cải muối lắm." Rồi anh thản nhiên xoa đầu cậu, hỏi, nụ cười chưa từng rời môi, "Nhưng phần cơm của em trông cũng ngon thật, hiếm lắm anh mới thấy con trai tuổi này vẫn chuẩn bị cơm đem đi. Muốn đổi không?" rồi anh chìa cuộn kimbap cắn dở của mình mời Jihoon.

Cậu nhìn nhân bên trong vàng tươi và không gì khác chỉ lắc đầu. "Ăn thế không phát triển nổi đâu."

Seungcheol bật cười. "Em thú vị thật."

"Nhưng..." rồi cậu gắp miếng thịt mình chưa đụng tới đặt lên cuộn cơm của anh, tiếp "ngày mai em làm cho anh một hộp, nên đừng ăn cái thứ đó như bữa ăn thường ngày nữa."

Lúc đó Jihoon cũng chẳng nghĩ gì ngoài việc cũng khá tiện vì nhà mẹ cậu luôn mua quá nhiều gạo và lịch làm việc của ba thì không ổn định nên cũng là một cách tốt để đỡ bỏ phí thức ăn. Nhưng nghe Wonwoo nói xong, cậu mới để ý dường như sau Seungcheol xuất hiện thường xuyên hơn, không chỉ quan tâm đến cậu nhiều hơn ở câu lạc bộ, anh còn đi đến lớp cậu ăn sáng hay ăn trưa giữa giờ, nhiều đến mức Wonwoo và vài bạn học khác trong lớp cũng dần quen mặt anh đến mức chào hỏi như bạn bè.

Bình thường thì Jihoon sẽ để ý đến mấy thứ như thế. Được gọi là thân thiết với ai đó, ngoài Wonwoo là không tránh khỏi vì hai đứa gần như là lớn lên cùng nhau, sẽ được coi là phiền hà với cậu, vì ngay cả với Wonwoo, những thứ liên quan đến nó cũng rất phiền. Như việc nó có bạn gái hay chưa, có để ý ai chưa, bệnh tật trốn học ngủ gật gì tên Jihoon cũng được lôi ra tiếp theo chỉ vì "hai người có vẻ thân".

(Wonwoo cũng sẽ phản kháng rằng là người quen với Jihoon cũng mệt lắm chứ bộ, lúc nào cũng phải nghe phàn nàn từ người khác rằng sao nó không được nghiêm túc và ngoan ngoãn như cậu, trong khi nó đang dành hai năm cấp ba này để "nổi loạn" đúng lịch trình, không sau này khủng hoảng trung niên sẽ đến tồi tệ lắm mà nó đã có thể thấy trước Jihoon chắc chắn sẽ như thế nếu không lêu lổng giống nó bây giờ.)

Nếu không phải bị mặc định từ trước, Jihoon sẽ không nghĩ đến chuyện "thân" với bất kì ai, đáng lẽ là vậy. Nhưng có vẻ như trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra, mối quan hệ giữa cậu và Seungcheol đã đến mức đó rồi. Hoặc hơn, khi mà giờ thì anh cứ liên tục nói "Anh yêu em" như một loại mật mã, thần chú gì đó khiến Jihoon lung lay đôi chút, nóng hết cả người đôi chút khi mà càng lúc  
những gì anh nói càng rõ ràng và như vang vọng trong lồng ngực cậu, xoáy vào trong đầu cậu.

Nhưng Jihoon vẫn không thể hỏi anh, dù gần đây mỗi lần anh nói xong, ánh mắt anh đều ánh lên, dường như là chờ đợi. Nhưng trừ khi có súng dí vào đầu cậu, khả năng anh sẽ bật cười và nói "Cuối cùng cũng lừa được em rồi a ha ha! Dù là mất gần một năm và anh chẳng mắc gì phải dai dẳng như thế nhưng cuối cùng cũng lừa được rồi tài tình chưa?" Nghe như Jihoon có chút hoang tưởng một tí, nhưng ai dám chắc đó không phải là khả năng?

"Cái này..." Jihoon nhìn hộp cơm anh đặt giữa họ, có từ salad kèm sốt tự làm, phần đạm cắt tỉa ngộ nghĩnh và có tráng miệng, cạnh hai hộp cơm dùng lại đồ ăn thừa của cậu mỗi thịt xào rau và canh kimchi đã sắt xuống thành màu nâu đỏ sau hai ngày. Seungcheol cười bẽn lẽn, "Anh đã muốn từ chối, nhưng em gái đó nằng nặc bắt anh nhận, bảo là phải thức từ ba giờ sáng chuẩn bị nó... nên..."

"Được thôi." Jihoon kịp dừng mình khi giọng cậu nghe hằn hộc hơn là vẻ thản nhiên cậu định trước.

"Anh thật sự đã từ chối rất nhiều lần rồi, thật đó! Chỉ là lần này cô ấy còn sắp khóc đến nơi khi anh định trả lại nữa..."

"Anh đâu cần phải giải thích." Và anh thật sự không cần, chỉ là tại Jihoon nói nghe như đang kết tội anh vậy, dù cậu cũng không có ý đó. Thật đấy. Cậu không ngăn được. "Chỉ cần lần sau anh nói trước cho em là được." Thật sự là những gì Jihoon làm là hâm thức ăn lại và cho nó vào hộp thôi mà, ba mươi phút còn chưa đến chứ nói gì đến tận ba tiếng. Nhưng cậu vẫn bực trong lòng, vì môt lý do nào đó. Rồi cậu tìm cái nắp đậy lại một phần để cất.

"Khoan!" Seungcheol vội chặn lại "Anh vẫn sẽ ăn mà! Thật đấy! Nên là Jihoon đừng giận..."

"Ai giận?" Cậu không biết mình đang làm vẻ mặt gì, nhưng nhìn biểu cảm bất ngờ của anh như lần đầu Jihoon đến bắt chuyện, cậu nghĩ ắt hẳn phải là kiểu gì đó buồn cười lắm. Cũng tốt, cậu cũng muốn nghĩ đây là một trò đùa mà. A ha ha.

Nhưng mặt cậu nóng lên, và phải khi Jihoon chớp mắt thì mắt cậu mới thôi nhoè mà thấy Seungcheol đang hoảng hốt giữ lấy hai tay cậu lay hỏi sao cậu lại khóc.

"Tại anh đấy! Nói những thứ kì quặc hết mấy tháng nay, làm em như bị trúng bùa chú gì đó lú lẫn hết đầu óc để cứ bị thuyết phục là anh yêu em! Tại anh tại anh hết!"

Seungcheol nhìn cậu một lúc như thể vẫn đang lọc lời nói của cậu với những lần líu lưỡi vấp lời khi Jihoon quá giận và xấu hổ để nói. Rồi anh phì cười.

"Đấy đấy đấy! Biết ngay là anh chỉ đùa với em thôi mà! Chết đi Choi Seungcheol!" Cậu vừa giãy nãy vừa đạp anh ra nhưng nắm tay anh giữ lấy cậu vẫn như không là gì.

"Không có, ý anh không phải vậy!" Lời anh cứ ngắt đoạn bởi phải tránh những cú đá đạp tới tấp, đến khi anh ghim cậu xuống đất và mình bên trên mới khiến Jihoon yên được. "Chỉ tại..." Cậu có thể thấy anh định bình tĩnh lại để nghiêm túc nói, nhưng rồi lại không thể kết thúc câu.

"Tại gì?" Jihoon thúc.

"Tại..." Hoặc là mặt Seungcheol đỏ lên hoặc là vì trời hôm nay nóng quá. Nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được gió luồng qua khoảng cách giữa hai người họ. Anh tiếp, "Vì nghe Jihoon nói như vậy làm anh nhẹ nhõm quá... Anh đã cứ nghĩ Jihoon không thích anh, nên cứ lờ đi mỗi khi anh tỏ tình với em, nhưng anh vẫn muốn có một câu trả lời chính xác. Và may quá..." Hơi thở nóng phớt nhẹ lên má Jihoon khi Seungcheol gục lên vai cậu, "may vì anh đã quyết định đợi em."

"...Ai tỏ tình đến một ngàn lần chứ?"

"Nếu chỉ cần biết Jihoon sẽ đồng ý, vạn lần hơn cũng được."

**Author's Note:**

> Mọi người có thể ghé vào https://www.facebook.com/bbearsdiary9596/events/ để xem được những tác phẩm khác trong event cũng như góp một tay giúp mình phát triển #쿱우_Toàn Lực lâu dài và đầy tràn thú vị nhé ୧ʕ ◕ o ◕ ʔ୨


End file.
